Cherry Blossom: A Naruto Story
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Full summary inside. Suck at summaries so the summary may not be good. One of the first few stories I've written before my uploaded ones. So, yeah, this story is old. It may not be good, but i'm revising it. Rated T to be safe.


**Summary:** Sakura Haruno used to live in Kanoha, but due an incident when she was little her parents moved her to Suna. After her mother inherits her grandfather's enterprise she moves back to Suna. She meets her old friends and makes four new ones. What happens next? Read to find out.

** Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto. Wish I did though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It all started when mother and father decided to move. They decided to move from Suna to Kanoha—a village miles away from Suna; their excuse was that they wanted to go back to where they were born, but I know them and I know that they're hiding something. Something that will probably affect me and my younger brother Matthew—or Matt for short—who by the way is only three and for being a three year old he's very perceptive—and it did. Mother's dad, grandfather, had passed away and left the enterprise to mother. The rest of mother's sibling—which were consisted of her, a younger sister and her two older brothers, twins—thought that it wasn't such a good idea. Well, the twins did, aunty was happy for her. The reason why grandfather didn't leave the enterprise to the eldest and second eldest was because as they were growing up they were a lot and I mean a lot of trouble.

So between grandfather and grandmother, they decided that it was best to leave the enterprise to mother, the middle child. At the funeral, both uncles were throwing daggers with their eyes at mother. Many approached mother and tried to give her condolences, but she didn't let them. Saying that she doesn't like hearing 'I'm sorry' from people, since they have nothing to do with the said person's death. While packing I had time to think; think of the friends that I'm leaving behind, but, also, of the friends that I hope to make.

"Sakura."

"Yeah mom?" I said turning around, abandoning what I'm doing and facing her.

"You almost done?"

"Yep. Just have to finish folding these short shorts and shirt, put them in the luggage, close it up and take it downstairs."

"I'm sorry." She said from her place on the doorway.

"For?"

"For taking you away from the life you have here."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I mean I wasn't born here, remember? I was born over there."

She smiled and headed back downstairs. I zipped up the last of my luggage and took one last look at my old room. I smiled and headed out the door. Once I had closed the door, I went downstairs. Daddy, put the last of the luggage in his friend's car—as I stood next to Matt—and closed the trunk. Once everyone was settled we headed for the airport. The movers would arrive a little bit later than us; at least I think so. When we arrived to the new house, it was still light outside. I told daddy that I was going for a walk. Hoping to find a park. Matt wanted to come, but I told him to stay with mommy and daddy. He agreed reluctantly.

While walking I bumped into a girl with really short dark blue—that you could mistake for being black—hair. I apologized and so did she. When I looked up noticed she had these rare white eyes. The same eyes that my friend from a long time ago—when I came here for the first time during summer, visiting my family. She looked at me and the same expression that I had on.

"Sakura?"

"Hinata?"

We looked at each other a bit longer, and then hugged each other.

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I. I mean I thought you would have moved a long time a go."

We talked a little while longer, and then she said that she had to go. I asked where and she said to park near by to meet Neji, her cousin, and company. I asked if I could go. While walking to the park we talked a little bit more. When we arrived there were a few people I notice. They are Sai, my cousin who has short black hair and black eyes and barley expresses himself. Ino, my friend with blonde hair in a high ponytail and has bangs covering her right blue eye. Neji, Hinata's cousin with long brown hair that's held with the ponytail near the tips and he, also, has the same eyes as Hinata's. Tenten, a girl with two brown buns at the side of her head and brown eyes.

Then there were the others who I didn't know. Hinata introduced them to me. Shikamaru, a guy with black hair held up in a spiky ponytail and black eyes, and Temari, his girlfriend who has blonde hair that's held in four ponytails. Neji told Hinata that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't make it due to their family having business dinner with one another.

"Who are Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked Hinata, confused.

"You'll meet them tomorrow, I hope."

"Naruto is Hinata's boyfriend." Ino said teasingly.

"Boyfriend?" I said facing Hinata, who was now red in the face. She just nodded her head. "Well" I said "out of our little girl group" I said pointing to Tenten and Ino "I least expected Hinata getting a boyfriend before Tenten. Heck, I least expected her getting a boyfriend before Ino."

"Hey!"

"No offense Ino."

We talked for awhile until it was getting late. Sai asked me if it would be fine for him to drop me off at home. I said that it was fine and Hinata said that Neji and her would come a long. While heading home, I caught up with Sai. When we arrived mother invited Sai, Neji, and Hinata in for dinner, but they kindly declined. When Matt heard Sai he came running up to him. Sai picked him up. Once Sai put him down they left.

The very next morning I woke up before my alarm. I got dressed into the school uniform which consists of a white shirt and a red and black plaid vest with a three inch up your mid-thigh red and black plaid skirt. I put on white, knee length socks and with shoes. You have a choice of either wearing red, white or black socks and your choice of footwear. You can wear accessories if you want, so I chose to wear my heart locket—which my mother's best friend gave me on my third birthday—and a golden bracelet—that my elder brother, who's goes to college here in Kanoha, gave to me as an eighth birthday present—with my name engraves on it with a cherry blossom at each side.

When I headed downstairs, mother was already making breakfast.

"Have a goodnights sleep?"

"Yep." I said sitting down as she put in front of me chocolate chip pancakes. "My favorite. Thanks."

Before I could take a bite out of my breakfast daddy came into the kitchen. He kissed the top of my head and pecked my mother's lips.

"How are my two treasures doing this morning?"

"Fine."

"Great, honey."

I finished eating and looked at the clock. I quickly grabbed my bag, gave mother a peck on the cheek, kissed dad's cheek and headed for the door.

"Sakura, want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks, I'm good; I'm meeting up with Hinata, Neji, and Sai near the park that I went yesterday and we're walking to school together." And with that I headed out the door.

"So you met up with some of your old friends from around eight or ten years ago?"

"Uh-huh." I said opening the door.

"Alright then." Daddy said.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Said mother.

I walked until I could see them insight. I yelled their names and they looked at me. I ran up to them and stopped as soon as I was close to them. They all smiled at my enthusiasm and said that we should get going before were late to school. I agreed and followed them. I mean since im the new girl in their school I kind of don't want to be late for my first day.

Hinata, Neji, Sai and I arrived to the school with twenty five minutes to spare. Hinata told the guys that we'll see them later. They stared at her with confused expressions and she told them that she was going to take me to the principal's office so I could get my schedule. Once inside the principal, who told me that I could call he Lady Tsunade, gave me my schedule, locker number, combination and homeroom number. It was a good thing that Hinata and I have all the same classes and homeroom. Along with our lockers being next to each other. Once the bell rang, everyone went into their respective homerooms. I had asked Hinata when I was going to meet Naruto and Sasuke. She said during gym—which we have period four/five.

Once in the locker rooms I went to my teacher. She said that I can call her Kurenai. She gave me gym clothes, which was a white shirt with the schools name in black, red shorts, white knee length socks and black shoes. Once everyone finished changing we all headed back into the main gym. This school has two gyms. The main gym, which everyone is in now, and a back gym, which is almost like an extra gym that they have incase if they ever need to use it. Hinata and I went to where the others were at.

Then out of nowhere I hear Hinata slightly scream. I turned around and saw a guy, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, have his arms wrapped around Hinata's waist from behind. I had a slightly confused expression on my face. Then a guy, with raven colored hair—that looks like a chicken's butt, might I add—and coal black eyes, whacked the blonde guy in the back of the head. He unwrapped his arms from Hinata's waist and began to bicker with the raven haired guy. I looked at Hinata.

"It's normal."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head.

"Hinata!" the blonde whined.

"Yes Naruto?"

_That's Naruto?_ I thought.

"Tell Sasuke to quit whacking me on the head. I'm losing brain cells here and my IQ has dropped."

"Naruto you need a brain for brain cells and an IQ. Which, might I add, you don't have."

I turned around and saw that it was Sai who spoke. Sai may be my cousin, but he's a year older than me. The same with Neji and Shikamaru. The only ones of this small little gathering that we have that are in the same grade are Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and I; the guys are a year older than us.

"Sai don't you start with me." He threatened.

"Now I'm scared. I'm shaking in my shoes." Sai taunted, but before Naruto could do anything Sai stood behind me.

"Hiding behind a girl you—wait who's she?"

"You just noticed her?" Ino asked.

He nodded.

"Well this is Sakura. Sai's cousin. She just moved here due to some private issues." He was about to say something, but Ino cut him off. "Issues that don't concern you."

He turned around and faced me. "Hey there. I'm Naruto Uzamaki and, believe it or not, this is our friend Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi."

"Hn."

"Ignore him. He does that to everyone." Temari reassured.

I just nodded my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw white hair that is spiky to the side. Then I took off. I heard Hinata and the others calling me, but I didn't give them a second look. Then I found Kurenai talking to the owner of the white hair that's spiky to one side. I went closer when Kurenai saw me.

"Ah, Sakura I want you to meet—"

"Kakashi?" I said in disbelief.

"Sakura." He said smiling.

"You two know each other."

"Yep. He's really close friends with my father."

Before he could say anything I heard Sai calling me.

"Sorry gotta go."

"Nice seeing you again." He said as I left.

When I arrived to where Sai and the others where at, looking for me, Sai began scolding me, along with Neji—which is odd because he sometimes doesn't care.

"Sorry, but I thought it was one of daddy's old friend and it was." I said as innocently as I could which was not that hard.

"Doesn't matter; next time be more careful."

"Wh—"

But my question got cut off when one of the gym teachers blew the whistle. I followed Hinata and the other girls to where Kurenai is at. The classes are gender separate. This means the girls are in one class with a female teacher and the guys in another with a male teacher; which makes a total of at least four to six classes in one gym period. The classes are small after all. After taking attendance and stretching we headed to the back gym. While we waited for another gym teacher to come I asked Hinata and the others why Sai and Neji were freaking out earlier.

"Because there are a lot of perverted boys out there."

I just nodded my head. Then the back gyms doors opened. In stepped Kakashi and the other students. I had asked Hinata why Kakashi was here and she explained to me that he's a gym teacher for the boys. The teachers explained that we would be playing matt ball. They choose to captains and said to choose teams. The first team was Sasuke's since he was the captain. He'd chosen Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, six other boys and me. The other team consisted of the other students. Sasuke and the guys were having difficulty in deciding the order that we would go in. the girls and I were just standing there waiting. Then they finally decided that we would go in boy-girl order.

Sasuke had gone up and had gotten a homerun. Then it came time for a girl to go up. Sai told me to go up. The other guys were about to object when Sai told them to trust him and me. I kicked and got a homerun. The guys cheered. The game ended with us winning. The rest of the day went by fast. The only other time I saw Sasuke and the others were for the last three periods, Italian III, lunch and study hall. When school was over the guys decided to go to the park and hang out. The girls agreed.

"I can't."

"Why not Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well" I began, but then I got a text. I opened my phone and saw that it was mother saying that the moving truck had arrived. "Better late than never."

"Huh?"

"The moving truck with all of my stuff that I had in my old room arrived. So I have to go and put them in my new room. Along with the stuff that my parents had in the old house." I said walking away from them.

"We'll help you. I mean, the movers won't be able to do all of it alone."

"You sure?" they all nodded their heads. I looked at the girls. "What about you guys?"

"We can't help with the heavy stuff, but we can help you unpack and settle in." Hinata said; the others nodded.

"Alright, lets go then."

When we arrived the movers had only gotten the kitchen done. Mother asked who all of the others were. Sai introduced them. Then Neji said that they will be helping. My mother thanked them and so did the movers. The guys decided that they will move my stuff from the van and into my room before they move the other stuff. Once they were done, the girls and I began unpacking. Before we knew it, it was dark outside and the movers had just left.

Mother asked if they would stay for dinner. They were about to refuse when mother said that it was the only way that she could think of to repay them. They agreed and called their parents. Once dinner was ready and set, compliments of the girls, mother and me, we began eating. Fortunately there was enough room for all of us at the dinner table. Once dinner was done and desert was eaten, everyone left. Except for Hinata and Tenten because they asked their parents if they can stay over. Ino was going to, but her mother said she couldn't since she needed her at home.

A week has gone by and I have become closer to the others. It was already Friday and the last period of the school day. We had decided to go to the park and hang out since we couldn't last week and this week with all of the homework and tests that the teachers decided to bombard us with we decided that we needed a break. Once the bell rang I felt all of that stress that I had leave me. When we arrived at the park the girls and I sat down under a cherry blossom tree that was there. It gave us a really nice shade and a good breeze. The guys had decided to play flag football. Apparently they planned this before hand because Shikamaru had everything that they needed.

"Hey lets do something since the guys are over there roughing it up." Temari said.

"Like?" Tenten asked scrunching up her eyebrows.

"I don't know. What did you guys always do when the guys were off doing their own thing?"

"Interrupt their game." We said, not a second thought crossing our minds.

"Why?"

"Because its fun." I said.

"So how are we going to interrupt their game?" Temari asked.

"Just stepping in and taking the ball away from them." Hinata said.

"But don't we need a plan."

"Yep; and I have the perfect plan." I said.

They closed in and I began explaining it to them. They smiled and nodded their heads. I would be the one to take the initiative. We went to were the guys were at. They just stared at us as if we've grown more legs, arms, and popped up an extra head. I smiled my mischievous smile and went straight for Sai. He was about to catch the ball when I interrupted him. Before he could stop me I ran to where the girls were at. Sai caught on quickly and told the others to stop us. The game of flag football turned to tackle football. Even though the guys won, us girls put on a tough fight.

"What were you guys thinking?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Nothing Naruto." Hinata said innocently. "We just got tired of you guys having _all_ of the fun and decided to join you guys. Right girls?"

We just nodded our heads trying to stop ourselves from laughing.

"Yeah right." Sai said. We just looked at him. "Sakura came up with this idea, right?"

They nodded their heads.

"Wait." Naruto said. "Your cousin came up with something like that?" Sai nodded his head. "Man, she's good."

"Well of course I have to be. My father trained both the girls and I."

Then we heard a scream. We turned around and saw a girl with red hair and glasses come towards us. When she reached us, she latched onto Sasuke's arm. He had a look of disgust on his face. The others looked annoyed. Since I was confused Hinata explained to me who she is. Her name is Karin and she's the president of Sasuke's fan club.

"Sasuke" she said sickly sweet "it's been a long time." He said nothing. "What have you guys been up to?" she asked continuing to rub herself closer to Sasuke.

"None of your business." Naruto said.

"Yes it is. I mean, since I am Sasuke's girlfriend I have a right to know."

"Get off." Sasuke said coldly.

"But—"

"Off!"

She let go of him. Then she noticed me there. "Who are you?" she asked. I was about to respond when she said "Don't matter. Just know one thing: Stay away from _my _Sasuke!" then she left.

I just stood there dumbfounded. So I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. That girl was nuts. A wacko. Well, more like a wackjob. Then I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw that it was my older brother.

"Sasu!" I yelled, running up and straight into his arms.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked no one in particular. "Her boyfriend?"

Sasuke had a cold look upon his face for some reason.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in college?" I said hugging him again.

"I was, but I got permission from the director if Amalia, Amelia and I could take three months off to come and see you. Since we're the top students in our classes, we're excused from the work that we would've had to made up for the absence."

"Nice." I said. "Amalia. Amelia." I said hugging them.

"Sakura."

While I talked with them, Sai explained everything to Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"So who's he?" Temari asked.

"Her boyfriend?" Naruto asked again.

"No." Sai said. They were anxious to hear what he was about to say. Sasuke didn't show it though. "That's her brother. Since he's going to a college here in Kanoha he could go back to their old home and visit them. So she hasn't seen him in like two years, but now that they moved here they can see each other as much as they want. He can even move out of the dorm room and live at home, but I doubt he'll do it."

"Oh." They said except for Sasuke.

The only people that have ever met Sasu were Hinata and Neji. Sai is the exception since we're family. When we finished introducing the guys to him, Amalia and Amelia, we headed home. The others didn't come with us except for Sai, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. When we arrived home, mother welcomed Sasu, Amalia, and Amelia with a big hug. When daddy came home, he welcomed Sasu, Amalia, and Amelia with a big hug too; once daddy was done taking a shower we had dinner. Then we got caught up with each other along Sai, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke, who would be staying over.

The next morning I had woken up and felt terrible. I went to my bathroom to wash up. Then I noticed that it was that time of the month—the time that makes me feel awful. I did everything that I needed to and went to get dressed. Once dressed I headed downstairs. My mother took one look at me and automatically gave me two Advils. She said to take them after I had breakfast. Then daddy came downstairs, he looked at me and asked if was okay.

"Leave her be, honey, she'll be fine." Mother reassured daddy.

"Well I'm leaving." I said after taking the two Advils.

When I reached the girls they looked at me and gave me knowing smiles. When we arrived to school we saw the guys. Naruto looked at me and began teasing me. Sai saw that I was about to lose it and grabbed me. Dropping his book bag in the process.

"That's it. I'm gonna get you Naruto!" But I couldn't move. "Sai let me go so I can just rip his head off."

"No; now did you take Advil?"

"Yes, but they will kick in a little bit later. Still doesn't stop the mood swings though." I said.

"I'm confused." Naruto said.

"Leave it to Naruto to be confused." Ino said. Everyone laughed; including me. Well only a little bit. "Time of the month." The others understood. Naruto still looked confused. "She has her period you dolt."

"Oh." He said then came my way. "Sorry."

Since I couldn't move my arms, and I was still pissed off, I decided to move my feet and kicked Naruto where it hurts the most. You know where the sun don't shine. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands in between his legs. The other guys grimaced. Sai let go. The girls stood beside me in an instant and brought me away from Naruto and the other guys before they could get hurt too. They looked at Naruto apologetically.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You got me mad."

"But—"

"Naruto drop it." Neji said. "Unless you want to get kicked again." Naruto shook his head quickly. "Good. Lets go, we need to get to homeroom."

With that we all headed to our homerooms. Once we were inside the bell rang. I sat in my seat and put my head down. _I feel like crap,_ I thought. Then I heard my homeroom teacher calling my name. I raised my head and said here. Once attendance was taken I put my head down again. Then the bell for first period rang. Time for English III. When we arrived the teacher handed us a _Romeo and Juliet_ book at the door.

"Class" she said once the bell rang "we'll be reading _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Look over the parts and choose who you want to be. Then come up to me and tell me who you want to be. Remember first com first serve."

I had chosen to be Juliet because I always loved _Romeo and Juliet_. Once everyone got their parts we began reading. When it came time for Romeo to speak a boy read. I asked Hinata who he was and she said that that's Nate Matthews. One of the popular guys in this school, but not the most popular; I rolled my eyes. Then the bell rang and we all headed to second period. When it was time for gym I was desperate for school to be over. When we reached the guys we saw that they were already seated on the floor. I sat next to Sai and put my head on his lap.

"If you guys keep doing stuff like that people are going to think you're dating." Tenten said.

"We know that's why we do it." Sai said. I punched him in the guts. "Ow. Sorry. Forgot someone's touchy today."

With that I got up, went next to Sasuke and placed my head on his lap. I sensed that he tensed up and gave him the puppy dog face. He relaxed afterwards. Even though I've only known him for about a week or two, I feel oddly comfortable around him. I heard a howling-whistle and threw my shoe at Naruto's head. It hit him straight on.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, quite loudly.

"For annoying her you idiot." Sasuke said handing me back my shoe.

Once I tied it I re-placed my head on his lap. Then the whistle was blown. I groaned and got up. Them I felt strong arms lift me up. I looked and saw that it was Sasuke. I blushed and hid my face into his chest. I knew people were staring because I felt their eyes pierce my back. When he placed me down, I quickly sat with the other girls surrounding me. Shunning me away from the stares and glares that I was getting. Kurenai came my way and asked if I was feeling okay. I told her yes, but that it was that time of the month. She gave me a knowing smile.

Once attendance was taken we headed to the back gym again. There we waited for the other class to come. When the doors opened we saw that it was Kakashi, again. They said that we will still have the same teams, but that we'll be playing something different.

"What are we playing?" Naruto asked; well more like yelled. Sasuke and I whacked him in the head. "Hinata tell them to stop!" he whined.

"Kakashi, Kurenai give me a moment." I said cracking my knuckles. I hit Naruto a few times until he was knocked out. "Continue." I told them. They said we'll be playing soccer. I looked at Hinata and she had a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry he'll wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now."

"What hit me a bulldozer?" he asked. We just shook our heads. "What?" he asked. Then he remembered that he doesn't know what we'll be playing. "So what are we playing?"

"Soccer." Was all I said; trying to suppress my feeling of hitting him again for being annoying.

Before the game began we were having difficulty deciding who was going to be goalie. I said Hinata, but the other six boys—who I haven't learned their names and don't even want to—said that one of the guys should be it. They kept saying that girls should just be on the sidelines. I stared at them with hatred in my eyes. as they continued with their rant I was getting more annoyed by the second so I just slightly raised my voice at them.

"Would you shut up and listen, you idiotic fools!" they shut up; I lowered my voice. "Good. You trusted in Sai when he said to trust me and I got you a homerun. Now trust me when I say to trust Hinata because I've seen her play. She's a good goalie. Now, that's final." One of them was about to say something, but I caught him off. "It's FINAL!"

With that said we began the game. They had shocked expressions on their faces when Hinata blocked the ball from entering the goal. I had a smug look on my face. We continued playing until Kakashi blew the whistle. Kurenai said that we would continue the game tomorrow. When we finished changing the bell rang. The girls and I headed to Intermediate Algebra II. When lunch came around I was in a better mood. Still slightly angry, but more cheerful now; we sat down and began chowing down. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Nate—the kid from my English class.

He asked if I could follow him so he could talk to me privately. I followed him and stopped when we were a couple a feet away from the cafeteria's entrance. I looked at him and saw that he was nervous. I asked him what he wanted and he took a deep breath.

"Would you go out with me?"

I stared at him for a few seconds. As soon as I realized that he was waiting I spoke up. "I'm sorry." I said. "But I'm not ready to date yet."

He smiled sadly but said that it was fine. I stood there remembering the last gut I dated and how it ended. He had used me to get his ex-girlfriend jealous and when it worked I was left feeling used and broken. It had taken mother a week to get me to at least eat something. And it had taken a month for mother to convince me that he wasn't good enough for me that I'll find someone else. I believed her and finally moved on, but the feeling of being used never left me. Since then I promised myself that I'll never date a guy until a guy comes and makes my heart beat fast.

I walked back to the others and they asked me what he wanted I told them and they said that I should have said yes. I told them my reason why and they understood. They agreed that my ex was a jerk and that he should deserve to be alone for the rest of his life. I laughed, but the feeling of being used pained my heart. They looked at me and asked if I was fine. I lied and told them that I was okay. Once we finished eating we headed to the cafeteria's doors and waited for the bell to ring.

Once the school day came to an end, I was glad. Everyone had decided to go to my house for the weekend. When we arrived I was welcomed to an unexpected guest.

* * *

><p>Pls Review. :)<p>

Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
